


Ghost Of The Past

by Moonfrost614



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Junkenstein, Rebirth, Rebirth AU, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Everyone knows that heroes get to be remembered but legends never die.





	Ghost Of The Past

Dr. Jamison Junkenstein walked down the worn down road to his home while holding his side. He had went to the village in hopes to get some supplies peacefully. He was the outsider, the freak of the town. He bared his teeth in anger, one day he will get his revenge. He will make sure of that. 

As he did this there was a scream in the distance. The doctor stopped walking and listen. After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of leaves in the wind. With a shrug he walked on but with more speed to his step. Then he noticed something that put him even more on edge, it was silent to silent. The birds were quite not making any sound, nor were the other animals. He looked around and saw how dark it had gotten, it seemed a storm was coming in fast. Taking a deep breath in the doctor moved on.

“Help! Please help me!” A voice called out from behind Jamison. The white haired man turned around to see a man running up to him. Before either of them could say anything something huge and white burst from the trees tuckled the man to ground. Without even thinking, Jamison turned around and took down the road with a loud, “Nope!”

After sometime Jamison slowed down and was breathing heavily. His lungs throbbed in pain from the lack of air. His sides hurt even more than ever. Though his mind was no longer on the pain but the creature he had seen. He shived at the thought of it, he didn’t even get a good look at it but he sweared it looked human. Then he heard something that sounded like dragging. He slowly turned around and let out a scream as he jumped and fell on his rear end.

A few feet away from was a young teen, but she was not human. She had long matted hair, pale skin covered in dirt and other things. She had one deer antler on her left side of her head. Long sharp teeth poked out from the left side of her mouth. Her hair covered her right eye while her left eye watched him. The eye was red while the puiple was pink. Then he noticed the metal collar around her neck, there was a broken link chain connected to it. 

Jamie lifted his fleshed hand as he got to his knees, the creature dropped to its clawed hands and nudged something to him. The doctor paused and looked down to see the man from before. 

The man’s neck had been torn out and his feet were in strange angles. Then it hit Jamison, the man was one of the people that had beaten him. He slowly looked up at the creature.

“What are you?”


End file.
